


To Love The Earth

by Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime/pseuds/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a dream about a Konuchi and belives her to be his twin. She has the power over nature and is blessed by our beloved Mother Earth. Garra helps finds her and falls head over hills. what will happen? read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love The Earth

To Love The Earth: Gaara

BY: Harmony (Sexykitsune-hime)

Prologue: Naruto's Dream

"Dream talk"

'Dream thought'

~"Dream Screams"~

Note: this was inspired by a song. I will have a different version of this one up. I will have at the end of this chapter a guessin' game. Now to meet my spoke folk.

Yoko: Hey there sexy vixen readers and hey to all the male not handsome as me readers

Man Maze: This is an adult fanfic. To bad me and fox boy here ani't in this or is for our series. So hey to all my soon to be sexy women readers and hey to all those who are as horny as me male readers.

Sakura: Will two knock it off with the male readers. Please ignore them. Hello and welcome to the story called "To love the Earth".

ALL THREE: Sexykitsune-hime doesn't own Naruto or any of us. She only owns OCs and Herself.

Me: If I did own the Naruto, I'd have Neji in the kitchen cooking me breakfast in nothing but an apron(a baby blue frill one), Kakashi cooking me lunch same way(a baby lavender frill one) and Yoko/Kurama cooking me dinner the same as the other two(a rose pink frill one)

Npov:

I was running though a forest that I haven't been to in all my life and yet it felt familiar to me. I ran as fast as I could to reach a clearing to try and save a female nin that I do not know and yet I do. I as drew closer to said clearing I could hear a battle going on, I could hear the screams of the female nin as she was probably hit by a hurtful attack by one of her many enemies.

~"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"~

I try to quicken my pace, but for some reason I could not. As I was running a thought came to my mind.

'I'm on my way sis. Don't you dear die on me. I may not know who you are or how I know you're my sister, blood sister at that. But I promise that I'll save you no matter what.'

I don't know why I thought that. All I know is that I need to protect this strange female ninja and save her no matter what. Ever since I was four I had a hunch that this woman has been watching me since and probably since we were born. The only people I ever told my hunch to were Iruka-Sensei and the Third Hokakege.

I finally saw the clearing and then all of sudden I was in said clearing watching the battle in front of me. I took in the female nin before me as to see what she look liked and what she wore because as soon as I wake from this dream and start today's training I'll go see Sai and ask if he could draw her in my description. I'll use the drawing and ask Prevy Toad Sage and Sasuke if they ever seen her.

The woman was maybe an inch or three shorter then me. Her hair was in the style of my Sexy-no-Jutsu female version of myself, Hell she look exactly like me in a way. The color of her hair was a fiery orange color with blue, green, yellow and white mix in. Her face was shadowy but I could tell it was heart shape though, Hell I could make out the thin painted fox whiskers on her check and that was because they were red. I could see her eyes were feminine lookin versions of mine and the color of them were a light aquamarine blue, though in pain, the contrast to my sky blue ones. She had an hourglass figure, the bust was most likely a D cup in bra size and hips a little curvier then normal. She wore a bright yellow off the shoulder leather blouse that stopped just above her stomach and bright yellow zipped in the back leather pants. She also wore orange leather high heel boots that stop a little ways before meeting the end of her pants.

She was pretty banded up, but she still look like she was an ethereal beauty to anyone including family members. She had cuts over her arms and legs. I'm surprise that her stomach didn't have cuts or bruises, since it was expose for all to see. I could barley see a tattoo seal on her stomach. I wouldn't be surprise if she had a demon sealed within her. The way she was standing looked like she was about to make a move and if she wasn't careful might be her last.

I turn my eyes to her opponent. The opponent was a male and was probably the same height as Gai or taller. He had moonlitkiss skin, mid-length to the back midnight black hair, and emerald eyes. His katana was at his side waiting to strike in opening should the kunoichi make a wrong move.

In a blink of an eye the fight stared up again. The young woman went to do her move when she tripped over her feet and hit the ground on her side. Just what her opponent was hopin' for. As he was about to do the kill blow a shield made of the earth, I think and that seemed frimiler to me, surrounded the woman.

I ran towards the male that was about to do the woman in as they started to attack each other once more. I got his leg when he dogged at the last second. Out of nowhere the woman made the killing blow on the male.

I stood and turn to face the young woman. As I faced her, she had the brightest smile I ever seen on a female. Then she suddenly hugged me, supriesin' the hell out of me because it was unexpected.

We hugged for awhile in silence. The silence was brokened by the sound of her voice. It was tender and musical to my ears, it almost like that of women that has a nightingale voice or a siren voice. It was that beautiful.

"Big brother, I've somethin' to tell ya before you go." She said as she pulled back to look at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"What is little sister?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"I know for a fact that me and you are havin' the same dream at this very moment. As well as the one who is my intended. In three days time we will meet." she said as she faded.

As soon as she faded, I woke up. I looked around the room to see if I was a lone so I could speak with the fox.

Me:Prolog done. Now for the guessin' game. the frist 5 that can guess the song i got inspered to write get a one-shot in my drabble series or i'll write one simalir to this with a guy you like paired with you, an OC of yours, or with one of the females from the anime or a female from another that is anime or cartoon.


End file.
